WOW Hits 2020 Prediction 8
WOW Hits 2020 is drawing near!So,let us see which are the songs on the list.Mercy Is A Song,Everything,God Only Knows and Stand In Your Love and You Say...these songs are popular and have made the list.About Landoman's list(TOP 10 SONGS THAT DESERVE TO BE ON WOW HITS 2020) on WOW Hits 2019 official,most of them are here. :) Lando,decide the deluxe positions for Disc 1 and 2,I will listen to all the songs you suggest and place them in this list.Not sure if WOW Hits is going to surprise everyone by putting More Than Conquerors on the list so it is not here. Lando is allowed to put edit and put his own wow hits 2020 design here. Section heading(Disc One and Two) 1.Mercy Is A Song-Matthew West Mercy Is A Song is popular and I like it very much. 2.New Wine-Hillsong Worship Hillsong Worship had been in the past two WOW Hits,and their positions being 1(WOW Hits 2018)and 3(WOW Hits 2019).So,my guess is two. 3.Stand In Your Love-Josh Baldwin Stand In Your Love is popular like Mercy is A Song,and will probably be "suceeding Cory Absury as the new Bethel Music artist" 4.Only Jesus-Casting Crowns Well,Casting Crowns usual position is 4.So here it is. 5.Royalty-Francesca Battistelli Francesca Battistelli is one of the top artists in WOW Hits,(her positions from wow hits 2009 onwards till 2019 are 8,3,2,3,12,8,7,5,4,14 and 6(look at them now)) so she deserves this top spot.(BTW All the positions that were blank means I have no reasons they are here,just randomly placed.) 6.Happy Dance-MercyMe 7.Nobody Loves Me Like You-Chris Tomlin Chris Tomlin is here because it is badly rhymed.(BTW i don't hate him)It's perfect in every other way. 8.Alive-Big Daddy Weave Jesus I Believe was on 13 in WOW Hits 2019,so I think it should come here,go back to 6 or stay at 13.But probably should stay here. Especially since it has chart success and popularity(music video uploaded 7 months ago,has 2.8 million views now(meaning it is more popular than their most popular single from their "Beautiful Offerings" album(that is,the music video of "My Story",the most popular Beautiful Offerings video) 9.The Prayer-Danny Gokey and Natalie Grant They are one of my favourite singers!And Danny Gokey and Natalie Grant's song will probably make it here because both Danny Gokey and Natalie Grant were on WOW Hits 2019. 10.What A Friend-Matt Maher 11.My Defender-Jeremy Camp 12.cover the earth-Kari Jobe +Cody Carnes 13.Known-Tauren wells note to landoman not copying just heard it and it isn’t A rock song also couldn’t find any positions for known 14.Me-Mallary Hope 15.Enough-Elias Drummer Bonus 16.Yes I Will(Radio Version)Vertical Worship Bonus Deluxe 17.You Cannot Be Stopped-Chris Quilala and Phil Wickham 18.Fighting For Me-Riley Clemmons 19.Just Give Me Jesus-Unspoken Disc Two: 1.God Only Knows-for KING AND COUNTRY 2.Everything-tobyMac 3.Forever On Your Side(ft JOHHNYSWIM)-NEEDTOBREATHE 4.You Say-Lauren Daigle 5.Red Letters-Crowder 6.Survivor-Zach Williams Disc 1 was running out of space so.... 7.Victorious-Skillet 8.Good News-Mandisa 9.Changed-Jordan Feliz 10.If You Ain't In It-Danny Gokey 11.Greater Than All My Regrets-Tenth Avenue North 12.Greatness of Our God-Newsboys 13.Child In Your Arms-Ryan Stevenson 14.Let There Be Light-Third Day 15.Build My Life-Patt Barrett Bonus 16.Gold-Apollo LTD 17.Freedom-Jesus Culture Bonus Deluxe 18.Living Hope-Phil Wickham 19.Every Little Thing-Hillsong Young & Free ft. Andy Mineo 20.Good Grace-UNITED Feel free to type your comments and show me(I will most likely respond before a week)